<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一件小事 by sparethat_spider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490784">一件小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider'>sparethat_spider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一件小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>闹钟吵闹的响起来，克里斯不耐烦的翻了个身，伸手把闹钟按掉，钻进被子里又睡着了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二十分钟后。</p>
<p>“啊！！！！！！！！”克里斯猛的从床上弹跳起来，意识到今天是考试的日子，他从床上滚下来，胡乱套了几件衣服，随便抹了把脸，拎起书包冲出门去，徒留满屋狼藉在身后堆了一地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>今天是周五，还没完全亮起来的天空下着小雨，地铁上人多如潮，到站后克里斯左挤右挤终于杀出一条血路，赶在地铁门关之前冲了出去。然而等他冒着雨一路小跑到了教室门口，却被老师告知迟到了五分钟，无法进场了。克里斯呆站了几分钟，意识到这次玩大了，他不抱希望的求情，监考官却毫不留情的建议他赶紧回家。</p>
<p>“.....操”克里斯眼眶红了，想着熬夜复习了这么久却换来这样一个结果，不禁有些想哭。</p>
<p>门口来来往往的人又盯着这个浑身都是雨水脸上也是泪水的人瞧，克里斯抹了一把眼泪，冲进旁边的厕所。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>十分钟后。</p>
<p>克里斯已经擦干了眼泪，仿佛没事人一般的走出来，径直下楼叫了辆出租回家。在路上他想了想，给司机说了另一个地址。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>五分钟后，克里斯下车上楼，从书包里翻了半天找出另一把钥匙打开门，鞋也没脱，湿漉漉的在高档木质地板上踩出一串脚印。他一把扔下书包，不管不顾的边上楼边脱衣服，外套裤子扔了一路。</p>
<p>他打开卧室门，果然看见威斯克还在床上，今天他不值班，是会比平时稍微晚起那么一会。不过显然对方还没醒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克里斯走到床边时已经把自己剥的光溜溜的了，他钻进被子，膝行到对方的脚边，急不可耐的扒下对方的内裤，舔起那个沉甸甸的沉睡的器官。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.......克里斯？”威斯克不记得自己什么时候预约过这种叫早服务，一瞬间还以为身在梦里，他伸手往下摸去，果然摸到一个毛茸茸的头，他伸手把对方拉上来抱进怀里。“怎么了？我记得今天是你考试的日子。”克里斯没吭声，他伸手打开床边的台灯，这才看见对方眼眶红红的，一副十分委屈的样子。</p>
<p>威斯克没说话了，他翻身把对方压在身下吻了上去，克里斯发出几不可闻的哼声，很快在他的攻势下软了下来，威斯克边亲边抚摸对方的腰侧，一路顺着髋骨滑下去，刚要绕到屁股后面的时候克里斯拉住了他。</p>
<p>“我要骑你。”他说。</p>
<p>考试错过了可以再考，如此主动的克里斯可不多见，威斯克不知道这算不算一种因祸得福，刚才在脑中盘算着的安慰的话看来也派不上用场了，他十分愉悦的把它们丢进了垃圾桶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>克里斯趴在他身上，拿着润滑油给自己做扩张，显然他也不怎么在意，草草的捅了捅就要坐下去，威斯克把他拉下来安抚的亲吻他，一边伸手过去帮他做扩张，做的差不多才慢慢的挺身进去，克里斯发出小猫似的呻吟，早上起来没好好梳过的头发支棱在脑袋上，像一个小熊，威斯克笑了，他把住对方的腰帮他一下一下的挺送起来，克里斯舒服的眯起眼睛，嘴里模糊不清的说了句什么，威斯克停了停，抱着克里斯就着姿势坐起身来，这个位置下进的更深，克里斯很怕自己被捅穿一样紧紧的扒着他，威斯克边挺腰干他边问：“你刚才说什么？”，克里斯有点神志不清的嗯嗯了几声，“.......对，就这样”，威斯克又用力往那个地方顶了几下，“嗯！....嗯，威斯克，我要你把我的脑子操出太阳系.......”克里斯小声咕哝了几句。</p>
<p>如果不是在这样的情形下，威斯克很想认真告诉他人的脑子是不会飞出太阳系的，他也没什么信心能单纯靠性器官的做功就把对方发射出太阳系，可能发射下床都做不到，毕竟质量是守恒的，地球上没谁能违背爱因斯坦。</p>
<p>但他可以让对方感觉好一些，这样就够了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概是熬夜几天实在太累，克里斯没做一会就靠着威斯克肩头睡着了，发出均匀的呼吸声，没有射也没有软下去的器官抵在对方的小腹上，威斯克摇晃对方两下，发现实在是睡着了，但他还硬在对方体内，这种想笑和想射的双重体验人生恐怕难有第二回。</p>
<p>最后他还是退出来让克里斯好好的躺在床上。走的时候帮他掖好被子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>闹钟吵闹的响起来，克里斯不耐烦的翻了个身，想伸手把闹钟按掉，突然想起来什么，从床上一蹦三尺高，刚要下床就被拉住了，“这么早去做什么？”旁边有人问道。</p>
<p>头脑逐渐清晰，一些不堪回首的记忆慢慢浮现在脑中，克里斯终于清醒了。</p>
<p>他昨天错过了今年的最后一场考试。他昨天错过考试之后就跑到威斯克家把对方上了。他还没把对方上完就睡着了。他一觉睡到了第二天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊！！！！！！”某个清晨umbrella小区传出一声惊天地泣鬼神的尖叫声。路过人员纷纷走避，生怕是最新研究的生化武器失控事件发生。然而只有当事人知道他度过了怎样悲惨的一天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>